The Great Snape Prank
by Mercy'sFoundaWayforMe
Summary: A prank Fred, George and Lee decided to pull on Snape. Rated T to be safe for a bit of swearing at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fred or George. Or anything relating to Harry Potter. J.K Rowling would be the one with the rights to all that stuff. Please R&R people (:**

"Um… how about sneaking a puking pastille into Snape's drink before dinner tonight?" George asked.

"Nah. Too unoriginal," Fred replied. The two Weasley Twins were having a surprisingly hard time coming up with a prank to pull on Snape. It seemed like everything they had thought of so far was either too easy and not challenging or too simple.

"I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!" their best friend, Lee shouted as he ran in to the Gryffindor common room.

"What?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Well, how about a potion that would turn Snape into an animal," Lee got cut off by Fred.

"Too unoriginal!" He complained. "What is wrong with us today? We can't come up with anything," he sighed exasperatedly.

"You didn't let me finish. What I was going to say was that we make a potion that will turn Snape into an animal every time he does or says a certain thing. So for example it would turn him into a, oh I don't know, a bat or something every time he starts tapping his foot or something."

"That my good man, "

"Is a freaking good idea!"

Lee just smiled at the twins. It used to get confusing when they finished each other's sentences, but now it was just normal. "Well," George said standing up. "I guess we better start getting ready then,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All the rest of that day the Weasley twins and Lee were in the Room of Requirement, creating the potion. Or at least trying to. They were arguing over what to turn Snape into. George wanted to do something incredibly embarrassing, like a cute bunny rabbit; something that would completely ruin Snape's reputation of one of the meanest teachers Hogwarts had ever had. Fred wanted to do something funny, like a dog with really huge ears, or a lime green horse. Lee wanted to do something cool, like a squid.

Suddenly they heard a bell ringing. All three of them looked at each other, then exclaimed, "Lunch!" as they ran out of the room and towards the dining hall, leaving the potion till later.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And that's the end of chapter one! If you guys have any ideas of what Fred, George and Lee should turn Snape into please tell me in a review or a PM or something. Also, any ideas on how to make this story really funny would be greatly appreciated. Thanks (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so everyone who subscribed and read. And special thanks to i am fangluver and ****Ellethwen Celtica for reviewing and giving me some great ideas. **

Chapter 2

"So," Fred said, turning to George and Lee as they walked back up to The Room of Requirement after lunch. "We still need to decided what to turn Snape into,"

"I still think we should turn him into something fluffy." George stated. Fred and Lee just looked at him like he had issues.

"What is with you and fluffy things today?"

"Fred, think about it. Snape is the meanest teacher Hogwarts has probably ever had. What could be more embarrassing than becoming something everyone thinks it cute, and cuddly? Like a kitten with big wide eyes for example. Turning him into something that is the epitome of cuteness would also be a huge blow to the Slytherins."

Fred and Lee just stared at him.

"What?"

"You used epitome. No one uses epitome."

"Well, except Granger," Lee added.

"Granger's like a walking diction/thesaurus/encyclopedia. Of course she'll use epitome," They were still arguing about word choice when they got to the room.

"We still haven't exactly decided what to turn Snape into," Lee brought up again.

"Let's go with George's idea. Even if he IS turning into a nerd," Fred said, smirking at his brother.

"Oi!" George exclaimed, slapping Fred. Fred in turn, went to punch George, but ended up hitting Lee instead. Soon the three friends were wrestling on the floor, for the moment forgetting about the books, the cauldron and the ingredients all on the table. Finally they stood up, and went back to work.

By the time they were finished, the potion they had concocted was a bright pink. "That has got to be one of the nastiest colors I've ever seen." Lee remarked as the twins just nodded in agreement. They poured it into a small glass cordial, and Fred put it in his pocket.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day during breakfast the three boys were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the teacher's table.

"Ok, now you two form a distraction, while I sneak this into Snape's cup." Fred whispered, making sure no one but George or Lee would hear him.

George gave him a thumbs up, then pulled out his wand and whispered, "Avis," A flock of birds started flying out of the tip of George's wand. Girls started screaming, and even a couple boys too. During all the commotion, Fred was able to sneak the potion into Snape's glass, but when he came back to his seat, McGonagall was standing over him.

"10 points from Gryffindor," she was saying as he slid into his seat.

"I don't even want to know where you went Mr. Weasley. But I assume it had something to do with the birds your brother released," She continued as she glared at George, then walked away.

"Well it could have been worse," Lee pointed out.

Fred was about to say something when something went, "POOF" and there was a big cloud of pink smoke surrounding Snape's seat. Lee, Fred and George just looked at each other and started laughing like crazy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And thus concludes the second chapter (: The third chapter will be up shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK I lied. This chapter wasn't up shortly. Sorry it's been so long since an update. I've been suffering from a very bad case of writers block, and these past couple of days I've been pretty sick, and therefore not really able to do any real thinking/work. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. And sadly, I never will. Not even when I wish upon the stars.**

Chapter 3

As the smoke cloud cleared, those around Snape began to cough, and stare. Where the mighty Professor Snape was sitting only moments before now sat an extremely adorable, grey kitten.

"Awwwwwwwwww! It's so cuteeeeeee!" a couple of third years from Hufflepuff squealed.

"But what happened to Professor Snape?" That was the question that was buzzing around the Great Hall

"I am the Professor," the kitten growled, which was all very odd considering how cute and tiny the kitten was. Nothing at all like the fearsome potions master.

"And I meow," Almost everyone in the Great Hall stared at him, speechless.

"I demand to meow.. I demand meow meow" Soon Snape couldn't even talk. He could only make cat noises.

"Well now Mrs. Norris will have some company" someone at the Gryffindor table said.

"Who did this?" Dumbledore said sternly, yet quietly. It was scarier than if he was shouting. It's that kind of silent anger. No one raised their hands, yet everyone had a pretty good guess to who did it. Mcgonagall was glaring at the Weasley twins.

"Do you think we should run for it?" George quietly asked.

"Naw. We need a spectacular exit. One that would make the Marauders proud."

The Twins and Lee huddled together, plotting their escape.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. If you guys have any ideas as to how Fred, George and Lee leave the Great Hall please review or send me a PM or something. And the link to the picture of what the kitten looks like is on my profile. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's the fourth chapter of **_**The Great Snape Prank**_** ! Please R&R people! Reviews make people happy, so unless you're a cruel, evil, hates happiness type of person, please review. I LOVE YOU ALL 3**

Chapter 4

They realized that this time, less is more, and that at the moment, Snape was providing the perfect distraction. They were almost home free when they heard McGonagall's stern voice.

"Mr. Weasleys, Mr. Jordan, come with me," The boys glanced at each other, and followed. And while neither of the twins particularly enjoyed getting detention, they were trying to set a new record for the most detentions received in a year. Once they were in her office she sat behind her desk, and motioned for them to sit down.

"So I assume you three were the ones who turned Snape into that um… animal?" She said, slowly and sternly.

"Why that we did Minnie," Fred answered with a cheeky grin. The twins loved calling Professor McGonagall 'Minnie' just to irritate her. Even if it did mean that they would lose house points. The Professor just glared at them and continued on.

"When will he turn back to normal? Nothing the teachers try can work."

"Ah that's the beauty of it." This time it was George who spoke. "We rigged it so that Snape won't be able to change back until sunset. "

In spite of herself, McGonagall smiled. No matter what others believed, these boys were geniuses. They just applied their genius to their pranks instead of school. Despite how much she wanted to congratulate them with the potion they came up with, pulling a prank a teacher like that had gone too far.

"50 points from Gryffindor. Each." She emphasized the last word. "Now go. And be glad I'm not doing anything more," she added, nodding towards the door as the boys scrambled out of their chairs and left.

"Damn it," Lee said as they headed up to the common room. "We were so close,"

"I can't believe we didn't get a detention!" Fred and George exclaimed in unison, depressed.

"Well you know," Lee paused for dramatic effect. "We could always come up with another prank. Only this time awesomer. Something that will put all the other ones we've done to shame,"

"That my good man," George said his eyes lighting up,

"Is a bloody brilliant idea!" Fred exclaimed as they stopped in front of the fat lady.

"Constant vigilance," George said the password, all three boys climbing through the wall and into the common room. They walked to an empty table in the corner and began plotting their next prank.

**And thus concludes **_**The Great Snape Prank.**___**I'm afraid there will be no more of the Twins pranking Snape, at least from me. Unless of course all my lovely readers out there decide that I should do a sequel. In which case I might consider it. Now farewell to all, and to all, goodnight.**


End file.
